


Smile (Q1 2016)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [26]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984
Summary: For the two amazing human beings who always leave me very kind comments - no matter what I write :)And this is a happy one. I promise.





	1. April 2016

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janna-ojousama (haruyashimajana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruyashimajana/gifts), [Narqissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narqissa/gifts).



> For the two amazing human beings who always leave me very kind comments - no matter what I write :)  
> And this is a happy one. I promise.

“No. I am not getting on the bus.” Dai-chan says, shaking his head as he sees Yamada and Yuto already sitting at the back when he opens the door to the familiar Itadaki High Jump van. “Inoo-chan has warned me. Going on location with the two of them will scar me for life.”

Both Yuto and Yamada sigh.  
They weren’t bad (at least they didn’t think they were that bad) when they went to Fuji Q and Nagajima, there are a few moments where Inoo has to remind Yuto and Yamada that they are being filmed, and they thought they did pretty okay, hiding their feelings away from the general public.  
And according to the staffs, JUMP is just stupidly close as a group and even NEWS has said that in Shounen Club Premium before.  
But not according to the rest of JUMP.  
Apparently.  
Yamada reaches out and pulls Dai-chan into the van and Yuto reaches out to shut the do like they have done it millions of times. 

“You two are kidnapping me!” Dai-chan shouts.  
“You’re too fat to be kidnapped!” Yamada answers.  
“Look who’s speaking!” Dai-chan bites back.

Hikaru is the last one to be picked up.

“No no no. Not YutoYama.” Hikaru says, ready to run away from the bus. “No way.”  
“It’s just for the afternoon. Deal with it.” Yuto says. “Dai-chan is here too.”

Yuto sits back on his chair and shakes his head.  
This is going to be a long day. 

\---

“A wedding dress.” Yamada says with an eyebrow raised. The staffs nod at him. “Why does Yuto gets a nice suit and I get the wedding dress?”  
“I have a dress too.” Yuto mumbles, but everybody ignores him.  
“I don’t think anybody wants to see me in a wedding dress.” Hikaru laughs. “Not when you and Dai-chan and Yuto are around. You guys are going to look so pretty.”  
“You’ll just look like Yamamoto Mizuki-san.” Yuto smirks.  
“You are going to take turns to be the bride and the groom.” The staff says.  
“So Yuto gets to the bride too?” Yamada asks. Yuto holds up his dress.  
“I don’t know why you’re so hung up on it.” Yuto says. “It’s not like you’ve not worn a wedding dress before.”  
“Oh yeah! Back when you two were filming!” Dai-chan exclaims. “I remembered laughing about that for DAYS.” Hikaru nods with a smile on his face.  
“Shut up.” Yamada mumbles.

\---

“Yuto.” Yamada says from the changing room.  
“Yeah?” Yuto asks. “What’s wrong?”  
“Do you think they have a spare wedding dress?” Yamada asks.  
“Why, what happened?” Yuto asks again, reaching for the door to the changing room.  
“Don’t come in.” Yamada says, his hands holding tight on the doorknob. “Can you ask the staff if there is a spare dress? Please?”  
“Okay.” Yuto says.

Yuto doesn’t know what happened, but he hears Kekeke laughing and wanders off, and another staff brings a dress in a different style for Yamada. 

\---

When he comes out of the changing room, he looks completely defeated, in a sleeveless lacy dress that in Yuto’s opinion, showing a little too much skin.  
The moment Yuto and Yamada’s eyes contacted, neither of them know what to say.  
Yuto looks so handsome in a white suit and the wine colour cravat.  
Oh the cravat.  
And his hair.  
Yamada looks beautiful.  
Yuto needs to restrain himself and not launch at Yamada.

“Put these on as well.” The staff with the dress earlier says as he hands over a pair of full length glove.  
“My arms look fat.” Yamada mumbles, but Yuto hears every single word.  
“I think you look beautiful.” Yuto answers.  
“Beautiful?” Yuto nods. “Not a girl.”  
“Gorgeous then.” Yuto smiles. “What happened earlier?”  
“The dress didn’t fit.” Yamada mumbles.  
“Are you sure? That was definitely your size!” Yuto says. Yamada looks at him as if to say ‘how would you know’. “I know EXACTLY what clothes size you wear.” Yamada mumbles something again, but this time, Yuto couldn’t catch it. “Yama-chan, what did you say?” Yamada mumbles again. “You’re gonna be have to be a bit louder.” Yamada goes on his tip-toe and reaches towards Yuto’s ear.  
“My arm can’t fit through the sleeves.” Yamada says. Yuto looks at him, wide-eyed. “I have fat arms.”  
“I don’t think you do.” Yuto says. “It’s a dress designed for girls, they can’t expect a guy with muscles to fit through the sleeves. Especially someone with upper body strength like you.”  
“I can fit into yours, but I am too small for that dress.” Yamada mumbles. 

\---

Hikaru and Dai-chan both look at each other in awe.  
Neither of them says it out loud, but the two of them look perfect for each other, as if they are really going to be married, whispering into each other’s ears like that.  
Yamada in a dress is a sight.  
He is prettier than a lot of girls in a wedding dress.  
And Yuto.  
Yuto who has joked multiple times that he looks good in anything (and made the point when he has to dress up as a ketchup bottle), looks the part of a groom in the white suit.  
Both of them look the part.  
Both Hikaru and Dai-chan wonder if they should just get married there and then.

“Urgh I feel really fat in this.” Yamada moans, squeezing his arms with his gloved hand. “My arms are like... the size of my thighs.”  
“Don’t be stupid. Anybody standing next to Yuto will look fat.” Hikaru says. “But I promise you no one is going to notice you have fat arms when you are prettier than all the girls in a wedding dress.”  
“Thanks, I think?” Yamada smirks. Yuto whips his phone out and snapped a photo of Yamada in a dress. “Why would you do that?”  
“I have to send this to aneki. She’s going to love it.” Yuto says, busy typing away to Yamada’s sister.  
“She’s going to hate me because I look better than she does in a wedding dress.” Yamada laughs. “But seriously, we are all guys, do we have to go THIS far?”

The task this week is simple enough.  
Try out all the new ‘entertainment’ to keep the wedding party fun and make sure it engages everybody.  
They had a laugh (and nothing beats Hikaru dressing up as an older woman again), and even Dai-chan looks adorable in a wedding dress (even though they all said he’s ugly).  
Yuto however, just looks like a man dressed up as a woman.  
He is just too tall.  
But he is the only that little kids go up to and congratulates him on his wedding day.

“I am a man!” Yuto shouts after them.

Hikaru, Dai-chan and Yamada can’t help but laugh.  
The photoshoot on the other hand, slightly more difficult.  
Dai-chan and Yamada have no problem making a fool of themselves, and Dai-chan even plants a solid lipstick stain onto Yamada’s neck.  
Yuto and Dai-chan have no problem either, as Yuto is a bit too tall for Dai-chan’s liking, but the two of them really put in the effort when it comes to the ‘kiss’ photo.  
The Yamada and Yuto pair however, is definitely more troublesome, and everybody knows that.  
So they have left the two of them till the very end.  
They just cannot hide their fondness for each other, especially when they are standing there, Yamada’s arm round Yuto and his other arm presses against his chest, and Yuto smiling like a lunatic with a hand rubbing the back of his head, as if someone has said something about the pair and they are laughing in embarrassment.

“He’s going to hate me for touching his camera, but I think he’s going to hate me more if I don’t take these photos.” Hikaru says, digging into Yuto’s bag and pulls out his camera, change the setting to ‘automatic’ and starts taking photos of the two of them.

When the staffs take out a piece of strawberry shortcake, Yamada’s eyes shines and a massive smile plasters across his face. 

“Is that for me?” Yamada asks, the staff nods but hands it over to Yuto.  
“Can we get a photo of Nakajima-san feeding Yamada-san please.” The camera man says. Yuto cuts a mouthful and looks at Yamada.  
“Come on Yama-chan, say ‘ahhh’.” Yuto laughs. Yamada opens his mouth, but he ends up getting cream all over his lips. “You’re so messy.”

The staffs are running around trying to find some tissue and hope that Yamada hasn’t ruined the dress (or his makeup).  
The wiring in Yuto’s brain short circuit for a moment, because Yamada looks as if he is on the top of the world, wearing a wedding dress, eating strawberry shortcake.  
Yuto leans over and presses his lips on Yamada’s.  
Neither of them hears the camera shuttle.  
“Did you get that?” Dai-chan asked. Hikaru nods with an evil smile on his face.  
Luckily all the staffs are running around, no one catches the two of them.  
“That doesn’t look as bad as I thought.” the cameraman says as he looks at Yamada. “I thought there are more cream on your lips than that.”  
Yuto unconsciously licks his lips, trying to clean anything that is lingering on his lips. Yamada turns to hide his blush that is creeping up his cheeks. He looks at Yuto and smile, and the cameraman focus on the two of them and takes a series of photos.  
Yamada’s smile is breath-taking, and Yuto’s smile is just as infectious.  
The whole place seems to have lightened up by their smiles.  
And it seems like they are the only people that matter that right moment, for the two of them. 

“Let’s take some proper ones of the two of you sitting together.” The cameraman says again. Yuto and Yamada sit down on the chair as Yuto rests his hands on his lap. Yamada threads his arms round Yuto and tilt his body slightly towards him. “Perfect. I think that’s a wrap!”  
“Thank you!” They all say.

Hikaru and Dai-chan are all back in their normal Itadaki High Jump uniform, so Yuto and Yamada quickly get change.

“See, it’s not too bad.” Yamada says to Dai-chan as he settles at the back of the van with Yuto.  
“Only because Hikaru is here.” Dai-chan says. “I feel very sorry for Inoo-chan.”  
“Nothing happened!” Yuto says.  
“Check your camera.” Hikaru smirks. Yuto pulls out his camera and look through the photos with Yamada.  
“When... who took this?” Yuto asks.  
“I did, of course.” Hikaru says. “It’s just too good an opportunity to pass.”  
“Thank you.” Yamada says. “They are beautiful.”  
“I am glad you appreciate the photos Yamada.” Hikaru answers.  
Yuto looks at Yamada.  
“I want a copy of them so I can frame them.”  
“You’re not serious about getting these developed, are you?” Yuto asks as Yamada nods. “But people will know.”  
“I’ll just buy a photoprinter and do it myself.” Yamada looks at Yuto with one of those smiles that Yuto really believes Yamada has a ‘face that launches a thousand ships’.

You can’t possibly say no to that.

“You know I have a photoprinter.” Yuto sighs.  
“And I know you don’t use it enough.” Yamada smiles again.

\---

“Have you got your music?” Yuto asks as the two of the get ready to leave the house first thing in the morning. “And your video consoles?” Yamada nods. “It’s a two hour journey.”  
“They’ve got a lot of plans for us recently.” Yamada says and Yuto nods.  
“Also the air feels weird.” Yuto says with straighteners in his hand, trying to calm his hair but it is too humid and it isn’t going to succumb to the heat. He sighs in front of the mirror. Yamada takes the straighteners from his hand, grabs a bottle of hair product from the shelf and spray it over his hair, before running his fingers through them.  
“You can get it straightened when we get to the location.” Yamada smiles and attack his hair with the straightener.  
“I really don’t think the heat is going to be any good for your hair.” Yuto says. “Your hair is bleached within inch of its life.”  
“But I look nice with blond hair though, don’t I?”  
“I prefer it to the silver.” Yuto answers. “But I still like it best when it’s dark.”

\---

It can’t possibly be a good day.  
Yamada decides when they get off their van.  
It’s raining, he has to wear a safety helmet, he’s been told off about rolling his sleeves and his bleached hair and he has to take his earring off. Yuto smiles at him and gently pats his back as if he is trying to tell him not to worry.

The instructions are confusing, because they have never been in a factory environment, let alone one that is so specific. They are completely in awe how the workers distinguish between the 10 millimetre and the 11.5 millimetre wires, and it takes them nearly half an hour trying to remember which wire goes where.  
On the other hand, Yamada is surprised on how handy Yuto is. He isn’t a great artist, but he has sometimes forgotten how quick Yuto can adapt to a situation and is good with his hands.  
Yamada smiles when the factory leader says how dependable Yuto is.  
Of course he is.  
Yuto is always dependable.  
After watching Yuto getting the hang of his job, and watching Yuto fitting in and doing his job as if he’s been doing it for months, he feels a lot more confident to tackle the unknown on his own, without Yuto.

However.  
He is completely useless.

He really believes he is strong, but he realises (after a few hours) that his muscles is for decorations as much as Keito’s muscles are for decoration.  
Muscles do not equal strength.  
Yuto watches him wearily from the other side of the factory.

Yuto quickly pats Yamada on his back when they finally get together for lunch.  
“I am useless.” Yamada says, his head hangs down. “And I am tired.”  
“We’ll be finishing soon.” Yuto says as he ushers Yamada towards the table and sits down with their bento in front of them.  
The food quickly distracts Yamada, and he doesn’t realise how hungry he actually is when they sit down in front of the bento.  
Out of habit, Yamada looks at Yuto’s bento (even though he knows they are pretty much the same) when the two of them open the lid.  
Yuto makes small talks with everybody at the table, asking them about their bento and who makes it.  
He smiles when someone said ‘my wife’.  
“You never have time to make me bento.” Yuto mumbles to Yamada.  
“I don’t even have to time to make my own bento.” Yamada whispers back.

Time seems to past faster after lunch, and Yamada seems to have gotten the grip of things better after lunch.  
At least he doesn’t feel like he’s slowing everybody down.

\---

“I am completely knackered.” Yamada says, sitting in the tub leaning against Yuto. “I don’t want to work tomorrow.”  
“You and me both.” Yuto sighs. “What have you got tomorrow?”  
“Everything.” Yamada answers. “You?”


	2. May 2016

“Yutti, stop looking like you’re the one that’s getting married.” Chinen says, elbowing Yuto.  
“I am not!”  
“You’re looking at Ryosuke as if you’re the one that’s about to say ‘I do’.” Chinen says. “It’s Chihiro-san’s wedding day.”  
“I know.” Yuto answers.  
“I know what is going through your head.” Chinen smirks. “Stop thinking about the photos.” 

He just cannot get the image of Yamada in a wedding dress out of his head.  
And he looked so much like Chihiro-san.  
That was a few weeks ago only, and Yamada has been printing those photos out, as if trying to remind Yuto that they have looked like a wedding couple only a few weeks ago.  
Yamada is wearing a black suit with a dark blood red tie (that matches Chihiro’s bouquet and his brother-in-law’s tie) and sitting with his mother and father both wearing traditional kimono. Masaki also looks very pretty in her dress, sitting with Yamada and tearing up.  
Yuto can’t help but smile at the way that Yamada puts his arm round Misaki and she leans into him. 

Yamada, the (small) man of the house. 

“Yuto.” Yuto hears his name and turns his head to face Chinen’s sister. Yuto sometimes wonders if they are the same person. Like Chinen wearing a wig. It is time when they two of them appear together then Yuto believes they are two different people.  
“Saya-san?”  
“Cute wedding photos.” Saya says with a mischievous smile that matches Chinen’s.  
Yuto groans. 

How did everyone know about those photos?  
Yuto shakes the thoughts out of his head and focus his camera on the bride and the groom. He has promised Chihiro to be her photographer for the day, and he is going to do a damn good job.  
Nakajima Yuto is nothing but thorough.  
By the time it is time for everybody to sit down for the banquet, Yuto finds himself sitting next to Yamada, but not with Chinen and Saya.  
Not his family.  
Who are sitting with Chinen and Saya. 

“Er...?” Yuto wants to ask if he’s been seated at the wrong table.  
“You are family.” Masaki says, sitting on his other side. “Now, can I see the photos?” 

Yuto hands his camera over to Misaki and teaches her to navigate through the photos. Yamada reached for Yuto’s knee and give if a gentle squeeze. 

“Sorry didn’t get to talk to you much today.” Yamada says. Yuto shakes his head with a smile and when he is sure no one is looking, he brushes a strand of Yamada’s hair off his face.  
“You have a duty.” Yuto answers.  
“Ryosuke. Misaki.” Yuto, Yamada and Misaki all turn and see Yamada’s mother at the door. “And Yuto too. Bring your tripod. Come.” The three of them stand up and walk towards the door. “We need to get some family photos.”  
“I thought we have plenty already.” Yamada moans.  
“Not ones with Ku and Cookie.” His mother says, hurries the three of them to Chihiro’s room. She has both Ku and Cookie in her lap, and her husband teasing both of them with a smile on his face. “Got the kids.” 

Yuto sets up the tripod in front of the sofa whilst Yamada and Misaki sit down. 

“Yuto, you too!” Chihiro says.  
“Me?” Yuto asks, his head tilts to the side, not sure what’s happening.  
“Set the timer, you need to be in the family photo too! We didn’t get any photos with you in it today at all!” Chihiro says as if it is the most natural thing, then points at the gap next to Yamada. “Your seat. Right there.” 

Yuto wants to say he is the photographer, but the Yamada clan is waiting for him to move to that seat, and Yamada is just smiling at him. 

“I’m not sure how the timer works. Let me just...” Yuto says, fiddling with the camera, trying to drag it out. 

If he knew, he would have brought the remote control with him.  
Or to be honest, he probably wouldn’t have brought it with him. 

“Oh I forgot.” Yamada suddenly says and pulls out something from his inner jacket pocket. “Remote to your camera!” Yuto looks at him. “I pocketed it the other day, so just that you won’t forget it.”

They planned it.  
They have to.  
Yuto sets his camera to auto focus and walks up to Yamada in three long strides, sitting down next to him. Yamada hands him the remote 

“Make it stealthy.” Chihiro threatens. “I won’t have remotes in my wedding photos.”  
“Bridezilla.” Yamada mumbles.  
“Yes, aneki.” Yuto answers.  
“And smile everyone!” Chihiro says. He rests his hands over each other and put them on his lap before pressing the button. 

\---

“I know you wouldn’t want to be in the family photo.” Yamada says with his glass of champagne at the balcony, where he finds Yuto taking some photos of the surrounding. “That’s what I told Okasan and aneki. But they insisted you need to be in it.”  
“That’s why you asked which camera I would use.” Yuto says, and Yamada nods.  
“Sorry.” Yuto shakes his head.  
“You don’t have to apologise.” Yuto smiles, pulling Yamada towards him and wraps him up in an embrace. His body is slightly warmer than usual, must be the effect of the alcohol. Yamada is never great at handling alcohol. “You are right, but I am glad Okasan and aneki forces me into it. I think I would regret it if I am not in them. I am family, right?” Yamada nods.  
“Can’t wait until we have our wedding photos.” Yamada laughs.  
“The family one I can’t wait.” Yuto says. “The JUMP one...”  
“I just can’t imagine what the JUMP one would be like. Is Yabu-kun going to dress up like a father? And Hikaru-kun in a dress?”  
“He does look spectacular in mother-of-the-bride outfit the other day.” Yuto laughs.  
“JUMP is like a little family, aren’t we?” Yamada says. “Yuba-kun is the papa, and Hikaru is the mama.”  
“SEVEN are the kids.” Yuto laughs. “Dai-chan too. Inoo-chan is the mad uncle.”  
“Yuya, the aunt.”  
“Or the gay uncle everybody has.” Yuto says. “Although, it won’t be just JUMP. Can you imagine what niichan would do if he doesn’t get in the family photo?” Yuto says. “Can you imagine what Ninomiya-kun would say if he’s not part of it?”  
“A Johnny’s family photo.” Yamada says. “Remember at countdown when Kinki sang ‘family’?” Yuto nods. “I want us to walk down the aisle like that. With our ushers walking behind us because there’ll be no bridesmaids.”  
“What about your sisters?” Yamada shrugged.  
“Don’t really care.” Yamada says. “One of them is married, and I am sure the other one will be married before me.”  
“Really?” Yuto raises an eyebrow.  
“Either way, it’s gonna be amazing.”  
“You do realise you just planned your wedding with me.”  
“Only parts of it.” Yamada says, reaching up to stroke Yuto’s face with a smile. Yuto reaches for his camera and points it at Yamada. “Too close.” He laughs.  
“I just want every single one of your smiles documented.” Yuto says, moving the camera away from his face. “You are mesmerising today. Your smile.”  
“Is me not enough?” Yamada asks.  
“For when you aren’t around. I would engrave your smile into my brain if I could.”  
“Romantic.”  
“What’s not to be romantic about? We’re at a wedding.”  
“What are you gonna do in your wedding?”  
“You’re gonna have to wait and see.” Yuto smiles. “Now stand there so I can take a breath-taking photo of you.”  
“You have lots of already.”  
“Not in this outfit.” Yuto answers. “Smile for me.”  
“Always.” Yamada smiles and hears the familiar sound of a camera shutter going off.


End file.
